


All thanks to biology

by that1was



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Swearing, there isn't much of anyone expect Klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1was/pseuds/that1was
Summary: Keith and Lance are paired up for a project and now they are handcuffed for 24 hours





	All thanks to biology

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short oneshot but it turned out longer
> 
> Warning: Grammar mistakes

Everyone has their bad days, it’s natural. Morning was the same like every other, alarm clock loudly buzzing loudly through the room and Lance’s siblings running through the house getting ready for school or work. Lance, still half asleep, slammed his hand on the clock until it eventually went quiet. Groaning he moved the covers off of himself and sat up. There was banging on the door meaning he has the right to bathroom for 10 minutes. Lance went to the closet and choose some random clothes hurrying to the bathroom. He could hear the noise coming from the kitchen downstairs and he smiled slightly and shook his head before disappearing behind the doors. Showering was done within minutes, you learn to do it fast when there’s many of you. When he was finished he banged on his younger’s brothers door before returning back to his room. It was currently 7 am which ment he still had an hour before classes begin. He grabbed his backpack with only notebooks in it since he left the books in the locker. Once he was in the kitchen he dropped it in the floor and then joined his siblings at the table. Food was mostly gone by the end time he got here so he was left with two pancakes and an egg. Who knows what will his younger siblings eat. When he finished eating he said goodbye to them and started walking to school wth his best friend who was waiting outside.

“Do you think we’ll have to do laps again today?” Hunk said referring to gym class they had today

“When aren’t we running laps? Mr.Garrison loves seeing us suffer.” Lance glared at the school that was coming in view

“True. Only ones that he likes is Keith and the company ‘cus they are sporty.”

Lance groaned at the mentioning of the black haired boy. Keith was a polar opposite of Lance which resulted in them hating each other. Keith being the popular one was praised for his outstanding sport abilities and drooled over by the large population of school. They had few classes together, science ended with them throwing liquids at each other (not a good idea), geography with bruises frm rocks and gym class with ball hits and “accidental” trips. They were at school early with 20 minutes to spare. Their lockers were in the usually busiest part of the school but now they were fairly empty.

"Having math for two first periods is an abuse. What genius though that that’s a good idea?” Lance complained showing a math book in his backpack

“Probably the same one that thought that gym class should not be optional.” Hunk said closing his locker with a smack

"Give me a long one!”

Before Lance understood what’s happening football ball hit right in thee face and sent him falling backwards. His head hit the floor and he let out a little scream of pain. Someone’s rushed steps echoed through the empty hallway but he was feeling dizzy to register was happening around him. Everything went black.

☆☆☆

Lance woke up with a headache the nurse office. He was staring laying on one of the beds and let in his surroundings while the nurse scribbled something on the paper at the table. His eyes trailed to the clock on the wall and saw that he missed two periods plus the one he’s missing now.

“Oh you’re up.” Nurse walked up to him and smiled “How are you feeling honey?”

“Uh I’m good I guess, have a headache . What happened?” He could feel a small bump on the back of his head

"You hit your head. Luckily it wasn’t anything too serious. You won’t have to train today so you're free of gym class.” She gave him a small sheet other paper

"Thank God.” She was about to go back to her work when he called for her

"Yes?” She asked politely

“Do know who made me fall?” Lance said before standing up

"No sure. Two boys come with you. Hunk and Keith,was it? You should ask them.” Keith. Lance rolled his eyes 

"Alright, thank you.”

He took his backpack that was placed next to bed and made his way to next class since there is only 5 minutes of this one left he sat on the floor, his back against the lockers next to the biology classroom. His head still hurt but it gradually became less painful. The bell rang and he stood up not wanting to be run over by other students. Once the previous class was out he made his way to his spot in the middle of the classroom. Hunk was not in this class so he had to wait for lunch break to see him, luckily that’s after this class. Getting lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Keith sit next to him.

"Are you okay?” Lance saw everyone staring in their directions probably expecting a fight

“Perfect.” He didn’t even bother giving a clever remark and rested his head on the table

“Look I didn’t mean to give you a concussion. I’m sorry.”

Keith said gently and Lance gave him a weird look

"What are you up to?” Lance glared an moved in close to Keith

“W-what?” His eyes were wide and cheeks slightly flushed

“You never apologize. Ever.” Lance said matter of factly not moving back

“I-I do. I w-was worried.” Keith was stuttering and nervously playing wth his fingers

“I must’ve been hit really hard. I’m having hallucinations.”

Before Keith could respond teacher walked in and everyone went quiet. Keith didn’t move to his usual seat and stayed by Lance’s side. Considering their luck today’s lesson had to be on hormonal teens, love and relationships. Lance would rather be hit in the head again than being forced to listen to this, concussion seemed pretty good compared to this. From the corner of the eye he could see Keith shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Just when he thought his torture was over and he was free to go to lunch teacher rose up from the 9th circle of hell and spoke up.

“We often say we want to be with our other half all day so that’s what you’ll do and then tell me how it went. Handcuffs are on my table,every pair take one and put it on. No cheating, I will know. Have great 24 hours .”

Lance face tabled himself when he heard that his partner was Keith. This day just keeps getting better. He heard Keith complain about his football practice but teacher just ignored him and told us to grab a pair of handcuffs. Lance said couple thousands of Spanish swear words while walking to the desk with Keith by his side.

"Give me your hand.” Lance grabbed Keith by himself wrist and handcuffed him before himself

"Looks like you’re gonna have to deal with me all day.” Keith smirked at him and Lance thought that he was definitely hallucinating earlier about stuttering Keith

“Yay!” He put on his fakest smile and started walking to the cafeteria

☆☆ ☆

Everyone with this project got weird looks but when this duo walked in it went silent. He rolled his eyes and grumbled about people not minding their own business. Keith hand found place in his under exuce it hurts less this was and then he’s pulled to the ‘cool’’ table.

"Guys am I seeing you wrong or are they handcuffed together?” said Shiro, one of the upperclassmans

“No, I’m seeing it too” Said Allura, his girlfriend

“Biology project. Don’t ask.”

His friends gave each other looks before returning to their food. Lance convinced to bring Hunk to table with them after they brought their food. He was also very confused but then died laughing at their misery. Lunch was full of them complaining and yelling to stop moving so much.

“You buried your hand in my potatoes!” They tasted like shit anyway but he still ate them

"You’re the one that yanked my hand! Besides, you elbowed me 10 times already!” Keith said pointing at his ribs

"You deserve it for my concussion today!” Lance sad stabbing the fork in his potatoes

"I said I was sorry! Do you want a heartwarming letter to prove how sorry I am?!” Keith moved in a bit closer to Lance

“You’d need a heart for that first!” Lance copied Keith

“Well look like we’re both missing something. Where is your brain? Don’t tell me that ball punched you so hard you lost that too?” They faces were only couple of inches from each other

“Funny. You are so clever Keith, genius! At least I’m good at something else than just throwing a ball around. Wow, such a talent!” Everyone at the table was watching their interaction and probably some other people too

“I’m person of many talents. Just ask people around you.” Keith smirked at him

"Manwhore!”

“Nerd!”

"Heartless asshole!”

"Nobody!”

Their faces were now super close together that their noses bumped together and their breath mixed. They stared at each other’s eyes before quickly moving backwards to make space between them. Both off them were red as tomatoes and they returned totheir food not daring to look at anyone a thre table. People were whispering about was just happened an wondering if there was something there. Lance’s heart was beating fast in harmony with Keith’s who hid behind his bangs. Their final period was gym class but they were excused thanks to the nurse. There was still tension between them but Keith quickly returned to his old self

"So your place or mine?” Keith said winking as they were making their way to their car

"Mine is an option of you want to meet my family.” Keith shook his head

“Mine. All place ourself.” Lance rolled his eyes at sexual applications

“Shut up.”

"Make me.”

Keith dared him and did do it. Keith bent over in pain when Lance punched him in his gut. Few swear words and complains after they were in the car. Keith drove them to his house which was regular two floor family house and not something extravagant. The place was truly empty and it was complete difference to Lance’s constantly full house.

"C’mon.” Keith pulled him into the living room and they dropped on the couch

“Were are your parents?” Lace said looking at the family portrait above the TV

“Working, they don’t get home until late at night.” Keith pulled his phone to look at the time “2pm. We have plenty of time.”

They surfed the channels until they settled on some romantic comedy that aired 100 times already. Cliché storylinne: popular guy + nerd girl = suddenly in love.

“This is so stupid. Who hasn’t kissed by the time they are 18?” Keith comented on the scene that was currently playing

“Not everyone goes around kissing everyone that looks at them.” Lance answered

“Have you kissed?” He cold feel Keith eyes on him and then there was silence

“Yes.” Blind person could see though his lies

“You haven’t!” Keith was now totally uninterested in the movie and rather focused on this theme. If Lance wasn’t restricted he would run

“Shut up.” Lance refused to look at him and stred at TV until it was turned off and he was forced to turn

"Why haven’t you?” Their hands were resting on their knees between then

“Well I’m not exactly hot or social so I can’t meet anyone at the party so it just never happened.” He shrugged and stared at Keith. For some time neither of them was moving but then Keith leaned in close almost sitting in Lance’s lap.

“Do you want to?” The question took him off guard so he just stared wide eyed at Keith

“Huh?” Was the only brilliant thing that came to his mind

“Do you want to kiss?” Keith put his hand in Lance’s waiting for response

“S-Sure.”

Any reason he had in himself was long gone when he let Keith kiss him Keith pressed his lips against his and slowly started to move. At first it was hesitant and awkward until Lance relaxed. Kiss gradually became ruffer and Lance’s free hand was in Keith's hair while Keith’s was on his waist . They pulled back for a second to look at each other before they kissed again. This time Lance pulled Keith in his lap his hips grinding against Lance’s. Keith was the dominant one and soon licked Lance’s bottom lip for entrance. Lance slightly parted his lips but it was enough for Keith. Their limbs were intertwined with each other and their hearts were beating in full speed. Even when they broke the kiss they stayed close to each other.

“Fuck.” Lance was still under the sugar rush and couldn’t think properly

“How do you feel about staying the night?” Keith said moving in again

“Well we have to be together for 24 hours.” He smirked and then Keith’s lips were back on his

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave your thoughts in the comments ^^


End file.
